dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Types (Dynasty Warriors)
The following is a list of common troop and officer types found in the Dynasty Warriors series. General troops are often limited to simple 3-to-4 chain basic combos, while generic officers always have 4 chain basic combos while often using more varieties of moves and acting more aggressive. A notable trait between generic troops and officers are their Musou Attacks; generic troops unlike with officers/generals cannot clash with higher ranking units with their Musou Attacks, and will always get interrupted by any attack done by an officer or player. Said Musou Attacks also lack any invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt. In Dynasty Warriors 6, generic officers, depending on the difficulty level set, can perform a Special Attack such as Volley. However, the Special Attack depends on the generic officer using it. Heroes and Large Warriors possess Swift Attack, Warriors and Rulers utilize Volley, Advisers inflict Fire, and Strategists have Rockfall. Weapons DZ2K12 - 13 Voice Actors * Daisuke Tōjō, Akira Kajiwara, Takahiro Suzuki, Keisuke Baba - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Japanese) * Kai Taschner, Claus Brockmeyer, Jörg Stuttmann - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) * Eddie Frierson - Dynasty Warriors 4~6 (English) * Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7~8 (English) * David Beron - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Robert Martin Klein - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Peter Doyle - Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Liam O'Brien, Wally Wingert, Grant George, Skip Stellrecht, Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Matthew Mercer, Christopher Sabat, Steve Staley, Darrel Guilbeau, Michael Lindsay - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) * Nobunaga Shimazaki, Shunzo Miyasaka, Hiromu Miyazaki, Yujiro Kakuda, Hirokazu Miyahara - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) * Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English) * Shunzo Miyasaka, Hiromu Miyazaki, Sota Arai, Ryosuke Kanemoto - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) * Christian Chan, Aric Hendrix, Dustin Loomis, Andrew Steel, Tim Budas, Derek Manson, Dennis Pastorizo, Charles Frank, Paul Harted - Officers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) * Drew Cullinan, Tory Andrews, Miles Allen, Kevin Miller - Soldiers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) * Matt Shuster, Rocio Lopez, Eric Miller, Rachel Staman/Leticia Grassi, Smokey Miles, Libby Brien, Steven Marter, D. Padraic, Phil Miller, Kate Jopson, Ratana Ratana - Peasants in Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) * Xuefeng Rong, Long Yin, Xiao Lang, Minna Wang, Fei Ling, Lao Gui, Haoyu Wen, Aojie Ji, Ge Zhang, Tong Yin - Officers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) * Yifan Wei, Xueliang Wang, Jing Li, Bo Jiang, Xinyuan Fan, Biyu Zhang, Pang Jie, Bao Mu, Jin Li, Lijiang Jia, Chenyang Fu - Soldiers and peasants in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) * Masamu Ono, Chiharu Sasa, Yasunao Sakai, Kazumasa Fukagawa, Masakazu Koshima, Masaya Mizuta, Hirokazu Miyahara, Shikito Miyagi, Koichi Gomi, Shuki Imagawa - Officers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) * Yohei Namekawa, Ryohei Arai, Shunsuke Kanie, Yusuke Shirooka, Toshiya Chiba - Soldiers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) * Kazumi Shono, Atsumi Yoshioka, Sonosuke Hattori, Momoka Odaira, Sho Sonoda, Yukiko Motoyoshi, Takumu Miyazono, Reimu, Yukinori Okuhata, Kohei Imai, Reo Kiuchi - Peasants in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) * Shunzo Miyazaka, Hirokazu Miyahara, Ryohei Kimura, Hisayoshi Suganuma, Taiki Matsuno, Daisuke Namikawa - DZ2K17 Empires (Japanese) * Takahiro Sakurai, Hisayoshi Suganuma, Daisuke Namikawa, Ryohei Kimura, Tomokazu Seki, Isshin Chiba, Taiki Matsuno, Umeka Shoji, Makiko Ohmoto, Ryoko Tanaka - DZ2K18 Empires (Japanese) * Hikaru Morikawa, Yuki Kaji, Tomokazu Sugita, Tetsuya Kakihara, Toru Furuya, Nobuhiko Okamoto, Taiki Matsuno, Tomoe Tamiyasu, Pile, Sora Amamiya - DZ2K18-2 Empires (Japanese) * Matthew Mercer, Dave B. Mitchell, Kyle Hebert, AJ Styles, Ryan Haywood, Joel Heyman, Lindsay Jones, Mikaela Kranz, Karen Strassman - DZ2K18-2 Empires (English) * Yōhei Azakami, Shintarō Ogawa, Yūsuke Handa, Masakazu Kōshima - Male officers in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast * Haruka Terui, Tomoyo Sasaki, Yūki Kaneko - Female officers in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast * An Hyo Min, Cho Kyu Jun, Kim Hye-seong - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean)